Timeline
This is the list for the timeline. Below are the lists of years, BSOS is Before the Start of the Series and ASOS is After the Start of the Series. When their is a number before the letter and their is a space in between than it is years/year. Example: 34 ASOS. Dates The dates listed below are the events stated in the series or Hamachi's Log. Before the Start of the Series 1500 BSOS *January 31: Hebimaru is created. *Mid February: Numa and Suimur are created. 900 BSOS *October 31: Inugami is created. 635 BSOS *Kelpius is born. Before 617 BSOS *Kelpius's Unnamed Parents die of unknown causes. The same goes for his unnamed brother. 617 BSOS *Kelpius starts to learn about medicine. *He finds the Philosopher's Stone and he starts to create the Elixir of Life. 610 BSOS *He discovers the Fountain of Youth. *The Yokai Organization attacks Kelpius for the Elixir of Life. But Kelpius destroys their leader. 600 BSOS *Tsuchigumo is created. 500 BSOS *Japan is founded. 200 - 150 BSOS The Village in the Forest is founded and a strong and wise samurai becomes the First Shogun and has seven children. six of them succeeds him. 79 BSOS *December 25: K'iao is born. 62 BSOS *K'iao becomes the new Shogun after his predecessor dies. 58 BSOS *Shi, K'iao's son is born. 46 BSOS *Otohiko is born. 36 BSOS * February 2: Ichi Niiba is born. 34 BSOS *January 1: Hibachi Niiba is born. 30 BSOS *August 4: Ocho Dieci is born. 29 BSOS *March 1: Miroku is born. *April 9: Koi is born. 23 BSOS *July 4: San is born. 13 BSOS *A law is passed stating that any child over the age of 13 can drink at bars. but if that person dies or gets drunk, that is on them. 7 BSOS *March 18: Hamachi is born. 5 BSOS *Koi's Caretaker dies in his sleep. 1 BSOS *The War of Ages starts. Many countless and nameless samurai goes into battle and die. Hebimaru causes carnage to everybody in the Village of the Ages. Sakura Niiba commits suicide in order to allow her husband, her son and Best friend escape. Hebimaru destroys the village (technically island). *Sakura Niiba's funeral is held. Start of Series *January 1: The Start of the Series Era Begins. * February 28: Start of the Series: Hibachi trains his son Hamachi. Koi arrives and gives him a message. Than Hibachi sets out and leaves Koi to train his son. *March 1: Koi trains Hamachi by seeing his skills in everything that Hibachi had taught him. Later that night: The Shogun is being questioned by the Yokai: Tanukimaru. Not getting what he wanted, he left, given the Shogun more time to get 'It.' And during this same night: Ichi and Miroku were training but were ambushed by Kitsune and an unknown attacker. Ichi leaves Miroku to take care of Kitsune and Miroku beats Kitsune up by pinning his wrists and ankles to a wall and uppercutting him, multiple times. But Ichi was not so lucky as he was killed by an an unknown attacker. *March 3: Ichi's funeral was held. Hamachi asked Koi to teach him how to use ki and using a katana properly. *March 9: K'iao was playing Shoji until his opponent was killed by Hebimaru. Hebimaru attacked K'iao but was stopped by Hibachi. Hebimaru vs Hibachi. Then Hebimaru semi transformed into his Python Head. After seeing the horror that is. K'iao tried to get on his feet but he was killed by Hebimaru. He then left with that word. *March 17: K'iao's Funeral is held. *March 18: Hamachi turns 7 years old. *March 19: Shi, K'iao's son, succeeds him as the next Shogun. Koi teaches Hamachi about Ki Colors. Not being able to see his own: Hamachi asks Koi what his colors are and this shocks him because Hamachi has two colors: Emerald Green and Blue. They then set off for a seven year journey. *December 31: The Start of the Series Era Ends. After the Start of the Series 1 ASOS *Mid Summer: Koi teaches Hamachi how to retrieve a weapon with ki. *Early Fall: Hamachi masters Weapon Retrieval. 3 ASOS *Mid Winter: Koi teaches Hamachi how to activate Aura Eyes. And in a instant Hamachi activates them. *Beginning of February: Hamachi learns how to channel attacks using his Aura Eyes. 4 ASOS ~ 6 ASOS *It's unclear when but Hamachi suggests that: Koi started to teach him how to form the Aura Orbealis sometime during these three years. 7 ASOS *January 3: Koi teaches Hamachi how to not use his katana for every fight but to use his hands, feet or whatever's available. * February 4 ~ 9: Koi explains the legend of the Aura Eyes to him. *March 18: Hamachi turns 14. *August 10: Koi turns 36. *August 11: The duo returns from their seven year training and they part ways. *August 24 ~ September 3: Hamachi passes out in the forest and an old man finds him brings him back to his cave; on top of a mountain. Hamachi wakes up and notices his surroundings. He asks the old guy who he is and why he saved him. The old guy introduced himself as Kelpius. Realizing that his katana is missing , he asked Kelpius where it went and he replied with robbed. Frustrated: he gripped Kelpius, several times, and once he released him, Kelpius went to a large chest and pulled out a new katana. He gave him his katana. Than Hamachi gripped his arm and they were back in the forest. A few days after this event, Hamachi entered a village then a bar. In the bar, he drank a few and when the bartender pointed out to never mess with the big guy. Otohiko got into a bar fight with Hamachi. His ultimate fate remains unknown but it appears he is incapacitated. Hamachi returned to Kelpius only to be ambushed by the Yokai Organization. He fought them off and Kelpius explains how he found the Fountain of Youth and the Philosopher's Stone but is cut short because of Hamachi's lost of interest. They head to the Fountain Chamber, Hamachi attempts to drink the water, Yokai Organization interrupts. Hamachi begins to battle Tsuchigumo. Tsuchigumo attacks Kelpius. Hamachi tortures Kitsune for information on Baku but Tanukimaru punches Hamachi into the rim of the fountain. And he makes the fatal mistake of taking a handful of water from the fountain. Kelpius decapitates Tsuchigumo. The SSU arrives and takes Hamachi back to the Forest Village along with Kelpius. Hamachi is put into care of his father and Kelpius, and he watches guard. 8 ASOS *July 3: Koi and Kelpius fights Bakeneko and Okami. Kelpius is killed during this battle. *July 4: San turns 31 years old. Assault on the Forest Village begins. Many lives are taken. *July 11: Hamachi wakes up in the middle of an invasion. He helps out to the best of his abilities. **Hachi is killed by an unknown Yokai. **Numa, Suimur and Hebimaru are killed by Onimaru. **Tao is killed by Hebimaru **Ocho Dieci is killed by Tanukimaru. **Inugami is sealed thus killed by Sango. **Hibachi Niiba is killed Shomu. **Yon and Kyu are killed and impersonated by Kitsune and Tanukimaru. **Nueve and Roku are killed Bakeneko. **Bakeneko is killed by Koi Sukiro. **Okami is killed by Koi Sukiro. **Koi Sukiro is killed by his own technique. *With Koi's death, the invasion ends. *July 12: *July 13: *July 14: 30 ASOS *Shi dies at age: 89. 910 ASOS Trivia *The years are dated to Hamachi's birth year, 7 BSOS, so if he is 10, than it is 3 ASOS. *910 ASOS is equal to 2010 in the real world. **In the real world: Hamachi would've been born in 1100 AD but because this is an alternate universe he was born in 7 BSOS, but doing the math: 2010 minus 910 equals 1100, we can say that he is still alive in the present day.